disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Chest
Character Chests are chests located throughout Disney INFINITY inside the Toy Box or the Play Sets. They can only be opened by the character featured on the chest. If another character tries to open the chest, a video for the character on the chest plays, and an information box will show afterwards saying to have the matching character. Whenever the character matches the first chest opened, a costume version of the character will be unlocked. There are multiple chests for each character, although there is only one each on the Wii version. The Character Chest has a larger variant requiring all the characters of a given playset called the Avatar Vault. ''Cars'' Playset Chests Lightning McQueen *Nestled on Radiator Cap Holley Shiftwell *Behind Luigi's Casa Della Tires *At the stunt park Mater *Outside the Impound Lot *In the tunnel leading to the stunt park Francesco Bernoulli *Behind Flo's V8 Cafe *In the tunnel leading to the stunt park ''Monsters University'' Playset Chests Mike *On top of the library at Monsters University *On top of the two buildings linked together by two ropes at Fear Tech *On top of the OK house at Frat Row Randy *On top of the dorm at Monsters University *On top of a building at Fear Tech *At the end of the bike trail at Frat Row Sulley *On the Clock Tower at Monsters University *In front of the Health & Phys Ed building at Fear Tech *On top of the GRR house at Frat Row ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Playset Chests Barbossa *On the docks of the Bayou, practically as soon as you leave the ship. Davy Jones Sitting next to Mr. Gibbs Jack Sparrow ''The Incredibles'' Playset Chests Contents The contents of the Incredibles Chests.http://www.ign.com/wikis/disney-infinity/Incredibles_Character_Chests *Dash Costume (Dash Chest #1) *Elasti-Hand (Mrs. Incredible Chest #2) *Invisibility Device (Violet Chest #2) *Mr. Incredible Costume (Mr. Incredible Chest #1) *Mrs. Incredible Costume (Mrs. Incredible Chest #1) *Metroville Sky *Metroville Cityscape *Syndrome Costume (Syndrome Chest #1) *The Incredibles Toy Box *Violet Costume (Violet Chest #1) Dash #Shore walkway in Downtown Metroville #In front of Superhero HQ #Next to a street by First encounter with Syndrome Chest_-1_Dash.png|Chest #1 Chest_-2_Dash.png|Chest #2 Chest_-3_Dash.png|Chest #3 Mr. Incredible #On an upper platform on the docks, easily found in the beginning of the Playset. #Against the outside wall of HQ. #Downtown. Take a left coming off the Downtown Express Bridge. The street will turn away from the water, but grass and sidewalk continue against the water. It is against a building in this area. Mr.Incredible Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Mr.Incredible Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Mr.Incredible Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Mrs. Incredible #On top of the building where the fire is put out during the Fire Alarm! mission. #On the grass at the City waterfront facing HQ. #Downtown. On the grass right at the waterfront. Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 MrsC2.jpg|Chest #2 MrsC3.jpg|Chest #3 Syndrome #Boat near the end of the docks. #End of one of the staircases/ramps at Superhero HQ #On one of the buildings near Superhero HQ Syndrome Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Syndrome Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Syndrome Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Violet #In front of the City water fountain. #Patch of grass beside an intersection across from the docks #To the right of the bridge directly across from Hero HQ. ''The Lone Ranger'' Playset Chests Lone Ranger Tonto ''Toy Story in Space'' Playset Chests Buzz Lightyear *In the Combat Simulator Room, before the elevator. A Green Prize Capsule is located opposite of the chest as well. Jessie Woody Pride Toy Box Chests Scattered throughout the Toy Box. Characters who have them are: *Phineas *Agent P *Rapunzel *Anna *Elsa *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Mickey Mouse *Jack Skellington Contents Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-it-Ralph Costume *Ralph's Wrecking Truck *Fix-It Felix Jr's Sky, *Nicelander's Terrain *Nicelander's Apartment Complex Gallery File:Disney_Infinity_Sorcerer's_Apprentice_Mickey_Mouse_opening_Toy_Box_chests File:Disney Infinity Wreck-It Ralph Gameplay Unlocking Chests File:Disney Infinity, Vanellope Von Schweetz Chest Unlockings Full Walkthrough Sources Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Character Chest Category:Unfinished pages http://www.disneyinfinityfans.com/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=5379&start=0#sthash.hr2VqDc6.dpbs